


All Dirty

by mafreila



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Watersports, just leave me be i am sorry, lets work our way up to what this fic is slowly, ok here's the real shit, some fluff but i don't want to tag it as fluff since its mostly pure smut, yeah im the bastard who wrote the mamokou piss fic too. yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafreila/pseuds/mafreila
Summary: If he’d known Kensuke was going to initiate something like this out of nowhere, Ryouta would have taken a quick trip to the toilet before things got started. Since the urge wasn’t pressing, though, he ultimately decided it wasn’t worth speaking up about; surely he was capable of holding it for long enough to let Kensuke have his way, and could just wait until afterward to go.Except, Ryouta quickly realized after making this decision that he had severely overestimated the size of his bladder, and he wasn’t going to be able to hold it for as long as he’d expected.
Relationships: Sakuraba Ryouta/Yaegashi Kensuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	All Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET THE MEMO THIS IS A PISS FIC... if that's not what you came here for then it's not too late to turn back. if it IS what you came here for , then.... cool great enjoy 
> 
> (i'm sorry)

Just like always, it started with feather-light kisses being peppered all over Ryouta’s neck, gentle and loving. It started with Kensuke whispering into his ear how much he loved his boyfriend in a soft sigh of adoration, a low voice that truly had no ulterior motives hidden behind its tone. Yet, despite that, things still escalated, just like they always did. 

Those gentle kisses turned into the occasional hickey, Kensuke’s teeth grazing against Ryouta’s skin as he pulled the other into his lap, causing him to shiver; except this time, the reason he shivered wasn’t wholly out of the pleasure those marks send down his spine. 

It was partially because, well…. he realized he needed to pee.

Today’s fooling around was a bit unexpected, since Kensuke had started being clingy out of nowhere; if he’d known this was going to happen, Ryouta would have taken a quick trip to the toilet before things got started. Since the urge wasn’t pressing, though, he ultimately decided it wasn’t worth speaking up about; certainly he was capable of holding it for long enough to let Kensuke have his way.

Except, Ryouta quickly realized that he had severely overestimated the size of his bladder, and he wasn’t going to be able to hold it for as long as he’d expected.

“H-Hey,” the shorter boy finally spoke up several minutes later between soft whimpers as his boyfriend palmed him to hardness through his pants, making him squirm with his growing desperation. 

“Mm? What is it, babe?” 

Kensuke hummed absentmindedly as he dipped his hand into the front of Ryouta’s pants, dragging his cock out and exposing it to the cool air. He squeaked lightly as his erection was freed from the confines of his clothing, twitching slightly in the other’s grip. 

“I… ah, um, need to use… hhgg…” 

His voice broke off into a moan as his boyfriend began stroking him; slow, deliberate pumps of his hand that made Ryouta’s mind go blank with pleasure for a second. “...Need to use the bathroom,” he finally managed to finish, his eyes darting from side to side as a blush coated his pale cheeks.

For a moment, it was as if Kensuke didn’t even hear him; the way his eyes narrowed told Ryouta that he had, but… why wasn’t he responding, or letting him go, then? If anything, it felt like the other became more forceful with jacking him off after that confession…

“Oh, is that all? It’s fine, you can hold it. It won’t take long,” Kensuke giggled playfully as he skillfully ran his fingers across the other’s throbbing dick, smearing pre-cum against his warm skin. 

“Hah…?! I’m not…k-kidding, I need to…. ghh, let me go, please,” Ryouta hurriedly mumbled out broken sentences. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep control of his bladder, especially when the other was giving him such teasing touches where he wanted it the least right now.

“Ken,” he tried again, and his voice broke a little when he spoke, desperately squirming against the taller boy’s lap that he was seated in; despite his protests, Kensuke kept his arms wrapped tight around Ryouta as he continued to pump his cock with languid movements of his wrist. “Ha… hah…. nn, p-please, fuck… K-Ken, please let me go, please, I … can’t… I’m not gonna be… able to h-hold it…” 

His eyes went wide as he felt liquid sloshing around in his bladder, pressing up against the tip of his dick and trying so hard to escape the slit. He twitched in some mix of pleasure and pain at how badly he wanted to let go, but his boyfriend refused to let him go to the toilet. He’d made it very clear that he needed to use the restroom, and yet…

“I’m sure you can hold it a little longer, right baby? It’s okay, just lemme make you feel good,” Kensuke cooed as he lightly squeezed at the base of Ryouta’s dick, making his breath hitch in his throat as he struggled to keep himself from pissing. “H….. Ghh, really, I-.... I can’t…. Ken….” 

It was humiliating, really, how high-pitched his voice came out, almost a wail as he pleaded for the other to let him go, weakly pressing his hands against the toned arms holding him in place. At this rate, he was seriously going to end up pissing right there…! 

The silver-haired idol gradually became more forceful with his pushes, his pleads turning into straight up begging as a tiny bit of piss dribbled out from the head of his cock. “Ken, please let me go, please, I’ll do anything,” he whimpered, feeling tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “P-Please, I can’t hold it anymore, I’m … I’m gonna…”

“Gonna what, Ryou? Use your words, babe,” Kensuke seemed rather amused by it all, though, still refusing to let the other get up. It was clear he knew Ryouta was at his limit, so why…? Why wasn’t he letting him go? Surely…

“I’m g-g… gonna piss myself if you don’t let me go, seriously, I c-can’t keep it in anymore, it hurts…” 

Clamping his thighs together in an attempt to keep himself from releasing the liquid stored inside his bladder, Ryouta let out a soft moan, squeezing his eyes shut. Honestly, even if Kensuke did let him go, at this point he wasn’t sure he could make it to the toilet successfully.

“Mm… if that’s the case, then don’t hold back,” his boyfriend sighed, as if it was a simple solution, running his thumb over the slit of Ryouta’s cock; the motion made the shorter boy let out a broken moan, clenching every muscle in his body to keep himself from spurting out piss. “D-Don’t touch me,” he cried, his entire body trembling with the effort it took to have any semblance of control over his bladder. “Please, I… I’m being serious, Ken, I’m… haa, actually gonna piss soon, I-I… I can’t…. hhnn….” 

Ryouta squirmed again in his boyfriend’s lap, his legs pressing even tighter together until suddenly there was a hand forcing his thighs apart, earning a shocked yelp which was followed shortly after by a soft trickling sound cutting through the air. It took the older boy a few seconds to process that he was pissing, his eyes clouded over with the relief that had washed over him; the moment he realized, though, he hurried to tighten his muscles again and stop the flow in a panic.

Kensuke hummed lightly, raising an eyebrow as Ryouta turned to look at him with a flushed face, his chest heaving as he panted. It was truly a sight to behold, possibly even more so than the expressions the smaller boy made during sex. 

“I-I told…. t-told you,” the silver-haired boy stuttered out, still shaking in Kensuke’s lap. “S-So, will you please let me go now…”

The athlete chuckled, passing his tongue over his lips. “But, you still have to go, don’t you…? You’re still shaking, are you holding more in? Let me see…” He slid his hand over Ryouta’s lower tummy, almost right above his crotch, and then pressed down. 

“A… Ah...nnnhh… S-stop, oh  _ my God, _ **_fuck!_ ** ” Ryouta practically flailed in Kensuke’s grip as his bladder was pressed on, wiggling to try to get out of his grasp and tearing up with how hard it was to keep control over himself; as he tried to press his legs together, there was that hand again, keeping him from helping his situation in any way.

“I want you to let it all out for me, babe,” the blue-haired idol whispered against Ryouta’s ear, sighing out. The hot air that brushed against his neck made him shudder, biting down on his lower lip. “I’m not letting you go until you’ve properly relieved yourself, okay?”

“O...O-okay?! Of course I’m not okay with it! This is… h-humiliating… p-please, Ken, just let me gooo… you’re already wet…”

“Mm…. yeah, and I want you to get me even more wet,” he whispered in a husky tone, nipping lightly at his boyfriend’s ear. “Soak me with your piss, Ryou. Don’t hold back. I’m sure you still have to go really bad, right…? So… just let go already…”

Whining, Ryouta felt his thighs twitch as the other urged him to piss himself. He wasn’t really serious, was he…? 

“I-I… I can’t… I can’t just… p-piss myself…!” 

“Mm…. but you already peed yourself a little for me just now, didn’t you? Maybe you just need some more help…”

Placing his hand back on Ryouta’s bladder, Kensuke pressed down forcefully, earning a choked gasp from his boyfriend in return.

“N...N-No, Ken, stop, seriously, a.. ahh, aaah, I… I-I can’t hold it…. Nooo, it’s … c-coming out…!”

Letting out an erotic cry, Ryouta felt his entire body tremor as he lost all control over his bladder. Piss began spurting out of the head of his cock, warm liquid splashing onto himself and dripping down onto the lap of his boyfriend. He shuddered the entire time as he relieved himself in Kensuke’s lap, his cock twitching at how good it felt to finally let it all out. About halfway through, the blue-haired athlete began stroking his cock, pumping the piss out of him with a sopping wet hand; Ryouta wasn’t sure why that turned him on so much, having the other cover his dick in his own piss as he wet himself, but….

“K-Ken…. I can’t stop,” he whimpered, his voice sounding incredibly lewd. “It won’t stop… c-coming out, I can’t stop it… nnn…haa...”

“You’re doing so good for me, baby, it’s okay… keep going, sweetheart,” talking him through his accident, Kensuke watched as the stream of piss began to thin out, and turned into a few last small spurts before stopping completely. 

Ryouta let out a small sob as he sat perched in the mess he’d made, Kensuke’s lap totally drenched beneath him. Before he could really start to cry, though, his boyfriend began stroking him hard and fast, wet squelching sounds filling the room. His cries turned to broken moans, and for a moment he was able to forget about the humiliation of pissing himself, his eyes half lidded with lust as he bucked his hips into Kensuke’s touches.

“I’m sure it must have felt so good to piss yourself for me,” the blue-haired boy murmured, quickening his pace to a point where it was nearly unbearable, stimulating Ryouta’s cock so roughly he couldn’t even think straight. “Finally being able to let it all out…. mmm, your dick was twitching so much, I could feel how much it turned you on…”

”Nnhg… K-Ken…. Ken, f-fuck, Ken, I’m… harder, please… please Ken, I’m so close, f-... fuuck…!!”

Whimpering in ecstasy, Ryouta squeezed his eyes shut as he came, cum shooting out in ropes across Kensuke’s fingers and onto his own thighs. He practically humped against his boyfriend’s hand, riding out his pleasure to the highest peak. 

Panting heavily, Ryouta slumped back against Kensuke’s arms, still twitching and trembling from the force of his orgasm. Kensuke smiled, moving his clean hand to gently stroke his boyfriend’s hair.

“Was it good?” He asked softly, chuckling at the dazed expression on the other’s face. 

“...I can’t believe you,” Ryouta scoffed when he could finally find the words, wiggling his ass against Kensuke’s lap and sighing. “You hard ‘cause I pissed on you? Disgusting. You’re so gross. At least tell me before you do some weird kink shit.”

“I’m not hearing a no~” Kensuke pointed out with a smirk, promptly earning him a light slap to the cheek. 

“...I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you, since you still haven’t cum. You  _ do _ want to, right? Or should I just leave?”

“A-Ah, no… p-please, Ryou, I’m sorry! I’m not laughing, promise. So… make me feel good, babe?”

“...I’m getting out of these wet clothes, first.”

Sighing as he lifted himself off of Kensuke’s lap, Ryouta wrinkled his nose as he reached down, the unpleasant smell of urine hitting him. “Gross,” he sighed again, trying not to think too hard about the fact that he’d seriously just had an accident as a whole adult. 

How humiliating. 

“...So, did something… spark this sudden interest of yours? And is there any particular reason why you didn’t think to tell me before we started?” Calmly speaking, Ryouta wiggled out of his damp jeans, clicking his tongue as he left his clothes in a pile on the floor. 

“A-Ah…” Kensuke chuckled nervously as Ryouta finished stripping, muscles rippling as he pulled his shirt over his head with a grunt. “Well… I just, um, was seeing some stuff online, and… I couldn’t help but think it’d be hot, yknow…? I wanted to see you lose control.”

Well, he wasn’t expecting such a direct response. Blushing heavily, Ryouta made some noise of acknowledgement as he strolled over to his boyfriend who was still perched on the edge of the bed. He made quick work of undoing the tie on the other’s soaked sweatpants and wiggling his pants down those pale, toned legs of his, refusing to directly respond to the previous comment.

“...I honestly think any kink would be hot if it was you doing it. I’m just really in love with you, Ryou.”

“Hh— Th… th-that’s…. You c-can’t just say something like that, out of nowhere, K-Ken…!”

Resting his head in between Kensuke’s knees, Ryouta struggled to regain his composure after such a heartfelt comment like that; his face burned in embarrassment, unable to even glance up for a few moments.

“You know, normal people would just say ‘I love you too,’” Kensuke teased with a giggle, reaching forward to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair lovingly. “...But, I adore that part of you too,” he continued before he could earn himself another slap, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled gently, “the part of you that struggles to be honest, and gets embarrassed like this… is just too cute to handle.”

“...Idiot… You’re… s-seriously so stupid,” Ryouta mumbled, his fingers splaying out across Kensuke’s bare thighs as he took in a deep breath. 

“I love you, too,” the blue-haired teen hummed, running his hands through those long, curly locks of Ryouta’s -- gently, at first, but then he began to lightly grab at silver tufts of hair, pulling his boyfriend closer. “Now,” he purred as Ryouta let out a soft gasp at the tugging sensation, inching forward until his head was in between Kensuke’s thighs, “where were we?”

Letting out a soft sigh, Ryouta shifted until he was more comfortably settled on his knees, then reached forward to curl his fingers around the base of Kensuke’s hard dick. “I was about to do this,” the silver-haired idol answered in a monotone voice before he lowered his head down, exhaling through his nose as he closed his lips around its girth. A soft groan could be heard above him, followed by fingers tangling into his hair and urging Ryouta to take more of him into his mouth.

“Ngh, babe…” Kensuke gasped, staring down at his boyfriend as he swallowed the length of his cock, the heat and wetness of his mouth completely enveloping his throbbing erection. It took all he had not to immediately start thrusting from how much his dick ached with the attention. “God, ‘t feels amazing,” he moaned, gnawing on his lower lip to keep himself from being too loud. 

The praise only spurred Ryouta on more, humming lightly and sending vibrations against the other’s skin before swiping his tongue along the shaft. His nose wrinkled as he noted the smell of piss that still clung to Kensuke’s skin, something in the back of his mind making him wonder if he was tasting it now…. and, well, he didn’t exactly want to address the fact that something within him twinged at the thought of how absolutely  _ dirty  _ that was, in every sense of the word that it turned him on a little.

“Ryou…” 

The way his name was whimpered out was so enticing, such a desperate, pleading tone that made Ryouta shiver. He promptly removed the other’s dick from his mouth so he could speak, a small line of saliva still connecting his lips to the head. “....How do you wanna cum? Be thankful that I’m giving you a choice today,” he huffed, impatiently waiting for the other’s response; as he sat there, he observed the heavy rise and fall of Kensuke’s chest, the pink that coated his cheeks so perfectly as he struggled for breath… all from just a bit of tongue work.

“....Um,” Kensuke began, his eyes shifting away from his boyfriend. Interesting. “Just spit it out,” Ryouta insisted, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Really, though, he found it kind of cute that the other was so embarrassed about such a question.

“I wanna cum on your face,” he mumbled out, blushing as he spoke the words. “B-But, I know you… don’t really like getting messy, so if that’s out of the question, then i-it’s-- _ hhngg… _ !!” 

Ryouta began lightly dragging his fingers across the length of Kensuke’s cock before his sentence was even finished, giving it a slow, powerful stroke before leaning back forward to press a kiss to the head. “Shut up already, it’s fine, so just tell me when you’re close,” he muttered. “Besides, you already made me get all dirty, so... might as well go all the way.” 

His cheeks flushed red as he guided the other’s dick back into his mouth without waiting for a response, softly blowing on the tip and staring up in satisfaction as his boyfriend visibly squirmed at the sensation. “Stop teasing me so much,” Kensuke pleaded, lightly bucking his hips up to push further into the other’s wet heat. “P-Please, Ryou…”

Gagging a bit at the sudden intrusion of his throat, Ryouta choked for a moment before regaining his composure and continuing to suck his boyfriend off, placing one hand on Kensuke’s right thigh to try to keep him still as he used the hand he had wrapped around the base of his dick to stroke whatever wasn’t in his mouth at any given point in time. His fingers skillfully traced the veins of the throbbing cock they were curled around, and his tongue helped retrace those paths rather forcefully.

The way those hands resting in his hair began to tighten, seemingly torn between pulling Ryouta further down and pulling him up away from his cock, told the silver-haired boy that he was getting close. “Nggh… Fuck, Ryou, your tongue… mm… More, please, I’m almost…”

Wiggling a bit underneath Ryouta, Kensuke whined feeling his muscles twitch in warning, coiling tighter and tighter by the second; it took everything he had to even remember how to breathe, hot puffs of air escaping him with every moan of his boyfriend’s name. “Feels so good, fuck… I’m… I’m so close, keep going, plea… please… Just a little longer, please, aahn…”

Kensuke arched his back as he cried out, his voice broken and blissful as he chased the orgasm that was rapidly beginning to tingle through his body; first starting at his toes and fingers, causing them to curl up, then working its way to his core and squeezing in all the right ways.

“Ryou, hh… hhaaa, let me get your pretty face all dirty, I’m about to cum, baby… fu… fuck…” Somehow, the athlete managed to drag Ryouta’s mouth off of his dick, despite how badly he wanted to just hump his boyfriend’s mouth through his orgasm. His hands trembled as he pulled on the other’s hair, easing him a safe distance away while those long fingers of his continued stroking Kensuke’s dick. 

Those quick and strong pumps of his hand sent him over the edge moments later, along with the image of Ryouta opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out in preparation. Kensuke arched his back, vision blurring a bit as he came but still watching through squinted eyes as the first shot of cum splashed against his boyfriend’s cheek, causing him to flinch a bit at the sudden impact. His cock was milked relentlessly until there wasn’t any cum left in him, leaving the silver-haired idol with several lines of cum dripping down his face and clinging to his bangs.

“Gross,” Ryouta muttered, starting to move to wipe the gooey substance off his face but then pausing, the tips of his ears burning along with his face as he looked over Kensuke. “If… if you wanna… you know, take pics… go ahead, because who knows when I’ll ever let you do this again,” he sighed, placing his hands in his lap and glancing away.

“...E-Eh…? Seriously, you mean it?!” Immediately snapping out of his post-orgasm daze, Kensuke hurriedly fumbled for his phone from the stand next to the bed, his eyes sparkling as he entered camera mode. Ryouta pouted slightly, forcing himself to stare up at the camera and make a few rather lewd expressions, despite how much it killed him inside to do so.

“Take a video,” he commanded, waiting as his boyfriend nodded and slid his finger across the screen. “O-Okay, I’m recording, but what…?” 

“Shh. Just keep recording,” the silver-haired boy moved his hand towards his face as he spoke, his eyelids fluttering briefly before he began swiping some of the cum off of his skin; he made a show of displaying all of the white substance on the tips of his fingers to the camera before promptly placing the fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean with an exaggerated moan. 

“...I-I…” 

Even as an act, it was really hard to get such embarrassing words out of his mouth. He took a deep breath, and then tried again after removing the fingers from his mouth with a soft wet sound, “I just really love eating Ken’s cum… it drives me  _ sooo  _ crazy~” 

With a seductive giggle, Ryouta ran his tongue along the side of his finger one last time, making eye contact with the camera before letting out a heavy sigh. “...There. Now you have something to jack off to when I’m busy. H-Hope you’re happy…” 

The embarrassment of what he just did caught up to him, making him stare down at his lap as he blushed in humiliation. Kensuke seemed completely dumbfounded by what he’d just witnessed, and the fact that he now had such an erotic scene saved to his phone to watch whenever he’d like… that was too much power, he felt like.

“...Can I fuck you?” The athlete suddenly blurted, his eyes intense as he scanned Ryouta’s shy expression. “H-Hah…?!” The older boy nearly choked in surprise at the sudden proposition, his face burning even hotter than before. “W-What’s with that, so suddenly…?! Was cumming once not enough for you?”

Kensuke shifted. “I-It’s just, seeing what you just did made me feel all hot and bothered again,” he whined softly, biting down on the inside of his cheek. “S-Sorry… I can’t help myself…”

Ryouta sighed, laughing softly at the cute reaction he’d received; maybe it had been worth the humiliation to have such an effect on his boyfriend. “...Do what you want. But let’s do it in the shower, okay...? I feel all sticky and gross, and I’m not about to stay like this for as long as you wanna have sex.”

“...D-Deal! Let’s go shower!” 

  
  
  



End file.
